(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vinyl ceiling frame structure, particularly to a suspended ceiling grid system in which one-way and two-way connecting members are integrally formed with plastics to cooperate with a partitioning board, and angled slats are provided on the ceiling wall to cooperate with an inner or an outer angled plates for extension. The end of the partitioning board can be attached to the receiving base so as to be able to connect to the angled slat quickly, forming the vinyl ceiling grid structure for ceiling panels support.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional ceiling mounting structure can generally be classified into two types: the first type is the tile ceiling in which the tiles or planks can be nailed onto the existing old ceiling, the second type is the suspended ceiling in which panels can be dropped into a grid system made out of light steel suspended below the old ceiling. The nail-on tile ceilings are not easy to take down and are not easy to maintain. In addition, wooden planks are usually used in those ceilings, they are easier to get rotted in a moisturized area. The grid system for the suspended ceilings are made out of metallic materials such as aluminum or light steel. Riveting and screwing connections are required during the installation. The cutting of the grid components are difficult and the installation is not easy, particularly when a beam or a column runs into the ceiling. In addition, the wood will rot and the metallic material will be rusty in a highly moist environment, especially in the bathroom where the decaying of the wood can be even more serious.